How Did Edward and Percy Lose Each of Their Two Lightsabers - Thomas and Emily 1 - UbiSoftFan94.
How did Edward and Percy lose Each of their Two Lightsabers in Thomas and Emily 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Banjo *Emily as Kazooie *Daisy as Gruntilda *Edward as Bottles *Percy as Mumbo Jumbo *Flora as Tooty *Smudger as Klungo Transcript *(at the top of the castle outside, Thomas, Emily, Percy, and Edward are on their way to find Flora, they look around for Flora, who is still held in the dungeon, but is free when she grabs the keys from Smudger, who is asleep, and overhears that Thomas and Emily are coming with Edward and Percy to save Flora) *Thomas: I have a bad feeling about this. *Emily: Can't you feel the sound of Flora crying for help? *Percy: She's just got to be somewhere in the dungeons. *Edward: They are here, but I can't see anything. *Percy: I don't think we'll face them! *Thomas: It's worth a try, Percy. *Emily: We can't see my daughter anywhere. She's close, but where? *Percy: It's all around us. *Edward: Calm yourself down, Percy. Have faith, and never give up hope. (gasps) *(two shadows appear in front of Thomas, Emily, Percy, and Edward. They're Daisy and Smudger. A look of shock falls on Percy's face. With shaky hands, he takes out his two lightsabers, and gets ready) *Daisy: Ah, we've been expecting you. You Jedis sense great fear in you. *Edward: (takes out his double-lightsaber) Don't waste your time about Flora. She's managed to escape and join us on the bright side of the force. (takes out his pistol gun) *Daisy: Ha! You must be joking. There is no such an option. Take care of Thomas and Emily and I'll deal with Edward and Percy myself. *Smudger: Yes, Master. (activates his red double-bladed lightsabers. Edward fires, but only hurts Daisy, and then, the diesel is now really furious. Edward manages to reload his pistol gun and puts it back in) *(Thomas and Emily take out and activate their blue lightsabers, then battle Smudger, who barely starts to force them to retreat. Daisy activates his red lightsaber, Edward activates his yellow double-bladed lightsaber, and Percy activates his two orange and purple lightsabers) *Daisy: Ah, you don't trust Smudger, do you? *Edward: We'll see. *(Edward and Percy attack Daisy, who backs Percy into a wall, and brakes one of his lightsabers apart) *Daisy: Is that the best you've got? *Percy: You'll be tougher than I just thought. *(Daisy attacks Edward, who tries to battle her, but gets one of his double-bladed lightsabers cut in half, and loses it in the hands of Smudger, who grabs it. Daisy attacks Edward, who backs away, scared. Then Percy leaps in front, and Edward leaps in front too, and both engines try to force push Daisy, but are both force pushed, and both have managed to force push Daisy backwards. Thomas, Emily, and Smudger battle each other, until Thomas and Emily knock Smuidger out, cold, by using their force push powers. Edward and Percy struggle against Daisy, who is about to kill them, when Thomas and Emily kick her out of the way, causing her to fall off the cliffs of the castle, down to his death below. Thomas, Edward, Percy, and Emily all switch off their lightsabers as Flora comes up and they all flee) Category:UbiSoftFan94